


Something Different

by jihyunscompass



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Tease, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gen, LEWD, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Other, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sadism, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, The bizarre adventures of jihyun's ass, V | Kim Jihyun's Route, bottom jihyun, sadistic mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyunscompass/pseuds/jihyunscompass
Summary: Jihyun could beg all he wanted, but it won’t make any difference. Tonight the both of you will spend in languid pleasure, but at your pace.





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pochayuuris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochayuuris/gifts).



> Jihyun getting pegged by MC. That's all there is to it! LOL 
> 
> I wrote this fic for @jihyxnkim on tumblr. Hope you like it, Seq!! ♡
> 
> Also a big thank you to @ruifeu on Tumblr for beta reading this fic. 
> 
> Please let me know if you guys liked this fic/would like to see more of these kinds of stuff! I really helps me out a lot. Thank you for reading! 💙

Jihyun could beg all he wanted, but it won’t make any difference. Lying flat on his stomach, he watched you work on him with your slender fingers. He always try to be thorough, preparing you to face quick and efficient thrusts. Tonight is different. Tonight the both of you will spend in languid pleasure, but at your pace.

He could feel a second finger curling inside him, and Jihyun gasped your name. “Easy,” you laughed, while rubbing circles on his hip. Every time he felt you push into him, you immediately teared away to avoid reaching the spot inside him that’ll make him tremble. Meeting him halfway, you brushed locks of hair from his sweat-slicked forehead, and pressed kisses on his nape, to remind him that he is under your mercy.

It’s not like Jihyun had any complaints, he’d let you devour him for hours if that’s what you wanted.  

“You’ve been such a good boy. Are you ready, my dear?” you whispered. 

Letting out a breath, Jihyun ducked his head, his face pressed on the mattress as he felt the silicone press against him, dipping in curtly then pausing.

He tried to opens his mouth, but a mantra of 'yes', and 'please' replaced anything he tried to utter. These words that aren’t even prayers but they harbored the same pleading chants of a devoted hymn. Jihyun’s sweet melody shifted its tune once you entered him, fully melting into a string of begging. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?

Although the toy’s girth isn’t as intimidating as he hoped, Jihyun let his lips part from the intrusion. He bucked down, greedily taking it as much as he possibly could.

The noise Jihyun made when you bottomed out was a low and a guttural one, drawn from deep within him. He was a delicacy, feasted upon and savored but not without reciprocation. You could see Jihyun becoming undone below you. But you had no plans of holding back. 

“Are you sensitive, honey?” you remarked, while peppering his shoulders with kisses.

“You...d-darling...you made me wait for so long...” Jihyun whined as he shoot back, and propped himself up, allowing you to wrap yourself around him. Yearning to touch you, Jihyun pictured tracing the slope of your lips with his mouth. But an angry twitch in his dick jostled him out of that thought, forcing himself to fixate on the pleasure, engulfing him whole.

Jihyun flipped over, letting you see everything that you wanted to see—his cock, hard, leaking, and untouched. Unable to control yourself, you hooked one of his leg over your shoulder, as you bored into him.

Not expecting any sudden contact, Jihyun yelped. Yet every breath he took seemed to come with an undercurrent of thrill behind it.

"Jihyun, I want you." you uttered. 

He could see the spark of passion glistening on your eyes. As a small, yet teasing smile crept upon his face. Maybe he could gain an upper hand...? 

“Jihyun I know what you are thinking.”

“I-wha-” before he had the chance to respond, you press a rough, yet passionate kiss upon his begging lips. Murmuring against his gaped mouth, “don’t you want to come?” 

“Y-yes...” Jihyun muttered, realizing he had no chance at winning at your playing field.

“Hmm...I wonder if I should let you” you responded. You pulled away and let your hands roam along his belly. You eventually reached his neck and traced a line down his throat.

“Oh Jihyun....if you really want to come, then...beg for it,” you replied, tone honeyed.

Unable to wait any longer, Jihyun whined, “please....!”. Trying his best to keep his words even, “please let....me finish!”

You leaned in, and gave him a kiss. It was a deep, wet, and unhurried kiss. Distracted by your kiss, Jihyun was unable to register his other leg being lifted and swung over your shoulder.

Your hand firmly wrapped around his cock, without giving Jihyun a chance to catch his breath, you commented, "my love, you look so lovely underneath me. You're so beautiful that I can look at you all day."

Before Jihyun could say anything he lurched into frenzy, chasing his bliss, and spilling all over himself. Moments passed and he collapsed. His limbs weak and heavy with lead.

"Had enough?" Jihyun whimpered, hand coming down delicately to cup the crown of your head. 

"Never," you replied, practically beaming.


End file.
